Taming of Elizabeth
by Sushibear144
Summary: P&P meets The Taming of the Shrew. As the first born, Elizabeth Bennet, had no role model to guide her in controlling her temper. Now she has gained quite the reputation. Mr. Bennet had to go to extreme means to force his eldest to consider love, but with her history who would consider approaching her? First five chapters only—pulled for publishing under pseudonym Cinnamon Worth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Darcy quietly sat in an armchair in the darkest corner of the room. Before claiming his seat, he had turned the chair toward the wall. It made the space feel smaller which reminded him of the comfort he had felt as a child reading great adventures while huddled under a pantry table or within the small confines of a hastily constructed blanket fort. He had found this type of calm, small spaces helped to counter the frightening worlds created by his favorite authors and coming to life within his mind. He could not claim that sitting in a dark room, of an unfamiliar estate, facing a wall was normal, but he had thrown normal to the wind moments before. And right now he needed to do what was required to calm his racing heart.

Just as he had in his youth, he held a book, and just as before, the magic of the words provided him with the much needed distraction, transporting him to another place, another time. So engrossed was he in its contents that he did not hear the soft squeak of the door's hinges. He did not hear the gentle footsteps of Elizabeth as she glided into the room in her satin slippers. Nothing, not even the shutting of the door, drew him out of the pages of his book. Nothing, that is, until the porcelain vase hit the floor shattering into a hundred pieces while a bloodcurdling scream escaped Elizabeth's mouth.

It was sheer shock that prevented him from immediately reacting and he quickly recognized his good fortunate.

"Elizabeth!" Mrs. Bennet shouted as she burst through the door, "What has gotten into you?"

"I am sorry, Mama. I…"

Mr. Bennet's footsteps could be heard as he entered the room with purpose. "Leave us, Fanny." After a hurried rustle of skirts, the door shut and Mr. Bennet continued. "What have you done with him?"

"I do not understand. With whom?"

"Mr. Darcy. I had suggested he wait and speak with you after you and I had finished our discussion. Where is he?"

"He was not in the room when I entered, Papa."

"This is indeed a stroke of luck. Perhaps he chose to take a turn in the garden." The relief in Mr. Bennet's voice was palpable.

"You had promised you would not agree to this unless you had found a worthy man. How can you judge Mr. Darcy's character so throughly with so little interaction?" It was clear Elizabeth's hot temper that had just been on display still lay active just below the surface.

"Elizabeth, this is not about me or Mr. Darcy. You have chosen, of your own volition, to agree to this courtship. I have simply informed you of the man's offer and my own approval. If you feel the offer so distasteful, you may still decline."

"Is it truly my choice, Papa? You dangle my sisters' future over a precipice and tell me that they might be saved if I sacrifice my own happiness and freedom. I would not call that a choice but blackmail."

"No one is asking you to marry the man, Lizzy. All you must do is allow him to court you. Essentially, you would simply need to spend time with him and manage to behave yourself." The tinkle of ceramics wafted in the air as Mr. Bennet swept his foot along the floor gathering several shards of the vase into a small pile. "It seems this could prove to be a greater challenge than I had anticipated."

"If I am to act the part of a perfect lady, do you not believe we are deceiving the man? Besides, to what purpose would Mr. Darcy make this request? I feel certain he has an ulterior reason."

"As do you. Regardless of Mr. Darcy's rationale, I believe that beneath it all you two would make a splendid match. If he hides his reason for his actions, I cannot feel guilty that you do the same. I can assure you, you will not act the role of a perfect lady. You will simply be practicing keeping your anger in check. In this way, he will see the Lizzy that you show to your family on nearly every occasion. Perhaps once you have each seen the other's true character, you will reveal your motives." Darcy listened intently, but could find no clues as to why the conversation ceased. But after a brief silence, continued, "Come, my dear. Let us take a stroll around the garden. It will do your heart good and perhaps we will find your gentleman caller."

Darcy remained in his chair replaying the past few moment. This was the woman he had committed to calling on, escorting to social gatherings, and introducing to his inner circle. The horror at what he had just done - what he had agreed to - began to swelling. He remembered the look in her eyes. The look that had convinced him to act. There had been a fire burning behind her dark chocolate orbs. Now he had seen first hand the release of her passion. He felt a torrent of mortification building but he also felt it washed aside by a wave of intrigue and excitement. This was a woman like no other he had seen. She flouted convention and the rules of society in her. She was not one to shrink from challenges but to face them head on with determination and fury. Like a wild and powerful horse, her potential could be monumental if she could simply be broken. But, he wondered, did he have it in him to succeed.

"I asked the cook to make your favorite,"Mrs. Bennet beamed at her husband. The aroma of the roast had filled the room. Normally, Lizzy's mouth would be watering much like Lydia's seemed to be, but the sight of the feast reminded her of the last time her mother had served a roast. It had been two months before the Meryton assembly which was meant to provide Jane with the opportunity to come out.

" _Papa, it is simply not fair!" Lydia and Kitty exclaimed in unison. The family had finished grace and Mrs. Bennet raised the topic of the upcoming assembly. Lydia turned to her mother, "Please, Mama. It has been nearly two years. Can you not convince Papa his preposterous rule will only result in all of us becoming old maids?"_

 _Mrs. Bennet sighed. She had spent the better part of the past two years attempting to do just that. What had started as a quarrel between herself and her eldest daughter, Lizzy, had ended with her husband's proclamation: None of the Bennet girls would be permitted to enter society until their eldest sister, Elizabeth, had accepted an offer to be courted by an appropriate suitor. Mrs. Bennet had found long ago that her husband was not to be swayed, at least not by her. But she squeezed the hand of her youngest with reassurance hoping that a quick word with Elizabeth after dinner might help solve this challenging impasse._

 _Miss Bennet had an even stronger desire than her younger sister's to convince their father of the error of his ways. She did not feel Kitty or Lydia were ready just yet for the scrutiny and pressures of society, but her guilt at keeping her sister, Jane, confined at Longbourn was great. The dispute with her mother began on the morning she refused her cousin's offer of marriage. As her father's rightful heir, Mr. Collins had made his offer to the eldest daughter in the name of honor. His shock and offense at having been refused was so great the gentleman lost all airs of refinement, politeness, and civility. His loose tongue would have caused any woman offense, but Lizzy was not just any woman. While Jane might have colored in the cheeks and asked the man to leave, Lizzy, who never fully comprehending why she was not afforded the same freedoms and rights as men, forgot herself and told Mr. Collins some cold, hard truths._

 _"Mr. Collins! Even if you were not a pompous, self-righteous braggart, I would be forced to refuse your offer. Your intellectual facilities leave everything to be desired and I should die of boredom within a year if I were ever to agree to marry a man as dull as you. Even though you insult my family, my birth, my manners, and all else I hold dear, I would have felt at least the pangs of pity for you had you not so clearly demonstrated just now your complete disregard for my right as a person to hold an opinion counter to your own."_

 _Mr. Collin's face had grown red and his hands balled into fists. The next moments were a blur. Later, Lizzy would recall having seen a fierce, glint of anger in his eyes that could have suggested he might strike her in anger. But had this been a possibility, her reaction had occurred so swiftly it left no opportunity to confirm or deny her suspicions. Mr. Collins version of events would differed from Miss Bennet's in all but the most material of facts. And it was not until after the excitement subsided the other witnesses would enter the room. It was, in fact, the sound of a vase crashing against Mr. Collin's skull that brought the rest of the Bennet ladies into the small parlor._

 _"Lizzy! Mr. Collins! What happened?" Mrs. Bennet had at least enough sense to suspect in that moment that the morning events may not result in the joyous celebration she had been expecting._

 _Mr. Collins reached up to his head and felt a warm moist substance mixed in his hair. This moisture turned out to be blood. He was not permanently or seriously injured by the incident, but the damage done to his confidence was irreparable. "Your daughter, Madam, is a wild animal who deserves to be caged! The moment this estate transfers into my hands, you will all pay the price for her foolish and violent decisions." He walked to the door, took possession of his hat, and left Longbourn that very hour._

 _It came as no surprise to anyone in the Bennet household that Lizzy soon found herself in her father's library behind locked doors. "I did not attack him, Papa," she explained emphatically, "I simply picked up the vase anticipating he would step forward and bump the stand on which it sat. Then, it simply slipped out of my hands."_

 _Mr. Bennet looked at his daughter. He hoped he had managed to control his features and appear stern in spite of his amusement. "Now Lizzy, you do not think I would believe a vase slipped out of your hands onto a man's skull do you?"_

 _"No….but he is not the tallest of gentlemen," Miss Bennet looked at her hands folded in her lap while her father suppressed a smile. "But he was angry, Papa. He might have tried to hurt me."_

 _This was too much for the man. A hearty laugh escaped. "My dear, that weak and fidgety man has about as much of a chance of hurting my daughter as the wind has of hurting Buckingham Palace. If you had been born male I would have the mind to send you off to France, for I would know you could single handedly defeat Emperor Napoleon himself."_

 _Lizzy shuffled her feet and avoided making eye contact. He father was right. She might have sensed Mr. Collins's intent to act, but she had the strength and means to respond once an attack had been launched. If she were entirely honest with herself, she would admit she broke the vase on his head because he was a terrible little man who deserved it. This assessment was not based on his proposal alone. Rather, Lizzy had been studying the man's character during his week long visit leading up to the morning's events and had told herself he was someone who might just benefit from a bit of humiliation. Even if he did not, the events of the morning had given her great satisfaction. Lizzy looked to her father, "Surely, you could not have wanted me to marry him."_

 _"No! Of course not. But you sit here now not because of your refusal but because of your method of refusal." Mr. Bennet who had been pacing now sat down behind his desk. "Oh, my little tigress, what shall I do with you? Perhaps I overindulged you while you growing up. If only your sister Jane had been born first. Her mothering nature and sweet disposition would have surely made a positive impact on your temperament. She could have taught you how to control and channel that temper of yours. I dear say, I probably encouraged it. And now, you are building yourself quite the reputation." Mr. Collins had not been the first man who Lizzy had confronted. He had simply been the slowest to hear her message and therefore the first to suffer physical harm directly at her hands. "You have the spirit and intellect to make the right man very happy, but the man will need to be very brave to approach you after all of your antics. And if he does find the courage, you would have so little tolerance for the faults, I do not see how you would ever give him time to demonstrate his merits. I cannot dispute that this man was not Mr. Collins. But — a man with more gumption, insight, and fire will find you one day. The question is, how will I force you to give him a chance?"_

 _"I have no intention of marrying, Papa. It is clear from all the men I have met, none could make me happy."_

 _Mr. Bennet raised an eyebrow. He knew of Elizabeth's stubborn streak. She had agreed, most reluctantly, to spend time with Mr. Collins in order to appease her mother. He had thought it a bad idea, but Mrs. Bennet would not be quieted. Now after the fallout, his eldest had dug in her heals and would refuse any future brave suitors simply on principle. "So be it," he said in resignation. "But you must explain your decision to your sisters. It is only fitting, after all, that they wait their turn to come out until after you have begun at least a courtship. Since you have no interest in such things, it appears your mother and I will continue to enjoy a household of daughters well into our old age."_

 _Lizzy looked up at her father confused and unsettled. "I applaud you, Father, for refraining from giving into Mama's demands with regards to my younger sisters. Should you need an excuse to stave off her ever increasing requests, I am more than happy to oblige; however, you clearly cannot mean to force Jane to wait to come out. She is meant to enter society in two month's time. Have you not already purchased her admission to the Assembly?"_

" _This is precisely what I mean, my dear. And I shall give her ticket to the Lucases." Mr. Bennet was loath to force his daughter's hand but if he hoped she would once again consider a suitor, he would need to use her affection for Jane to accomplish his goal._

 _Lizzy soon left the library to seek out Jane, and the moment the path was clear, Mrs. Bennet stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. "Did you tell her she must go to Mr. Collins and beg for forgiveness?"_

 _"She will prepare a proper letter of apology and will be contrite," Mr. Bennet said without looking up at his wife._

 _Mrs. Bennet sat down in the chair Lizzy had just vacated, and Mr. Bennet accepted that his gripping novel would need to wait yet another half hour. "Do you think that he might reconsider and renew his offer — if she agrees to be an obedient wife?"_

 _"I certainly hope not."_

 _Mrs. Bennet was disappointed but not surprised. "You give her far too much freedom, Mr. Bennet. She will never find a more advantageous match. And he would probably not take her now even if we had a sizable dowery to offer." Mr. Bennet seemed to find this revelation less upsetting than his wife. "I do hope you have some plan in mind to ensure she will marry if asked again," Mrs. Bennet continued._

 _"Well," Mr. Bennet considered his response, "I have taken measures to ensure she will seriously consider accepting a courtship with the next suitor whom I deem worthy," he offered. Mrs. Bennet looked delighted. She clapped her hands together and a bright, cheerful smile graced her face. Mr. Bennet continued. "I told her that none of her sisters shall be permitted to enter society until she is being courted."_

 _Mrs. Bennet's face fell. As if in a daze the words, "But why?" escaped her lips._

 _"Although spirited, Lizzy is a fine girl. She will make an excellent wife and I believe she will be happiest in such a role. She deserves to be happy despite her stubbornness and a few mistakes." Mr. Bennet reaches across the divide and took his wife's hands, which had been resting on the desk, into his own. "But sometimes, we fail to see ourselves as clearly as those around us. I fear that she needed some coaxing to leave her future options open."_

 _"No!" Mrs. Bennet said jerking her hands away. "This is not what I meant when I told you she needed to marry. I want to ensure Lizzy does not become an old maid! Why, your plan will simply result in five spinster daughters!" Mrs. Bennet's mind began to race. "Should none of them marry, where shall I live after you have left me?"_

 _"Come now, dear. Perk up. You must know the law prevents me from leaving you." Mrs. Bennet looked aghast but the twinkle in her husband's eyes assured her he had not misunderstood her meaning and was simply engaging in one of his favorite pastimes - teasing her. "And I do not think our daughters' futures are as dire as you predict. I believe I will find a suitable match for our Lizzy within six months and that her love for her sisters will soften her heart to the hopeful suitor." Mrs. Bennet gave him a look that spoke more of her doubts than words ever could. As it turned out, while Mr. Bennet's knowledge was superior to his wife's in the areas of philosophy, strategy, literature, history, and mathematics, he was not her equal in affairs of the heart. The six months came and went and Miss Bennet had not accepted a single offer of courtship — primarily as none had been made._

"Elizabeth?"

Mr. Bennet's words woke Lizzy from her memories. Elizabeth wrung her napkin in her lap. She had believed at the time that things could not get worse than they had been that day. Now that her father's plan was coming to fruition, she found she was wrong.

It had all started two weeks earlier...


	2. Chapter 2

Okay... a request to continue this one, and it is winning in terms of followers. This story is in the lead - so here's another chapter.

Chapter 2

Two week earlier, Jane was sitting in a coach reading her young cousins a story. She loved children, but her offer to read to them went beyond such affections or her natural good nature. Jane had a strange encounter earlier that day and she needed to do something that would prevent her unusually perceptive aunt from asking her questions. Jane hoped the soothing sound of her voice would lull her aunt to sleep allowing her a few moment of solitude to reflect further on the incident.

Jane had spent the morning walking with her two youngest cousins in the park. Recognizing the rare opportunity at hand, the children convinced Miss Jane to explore the less used paths transversing the woods on the edge of the park. Not more than five minutes after entering the woods, the boys, Edward and Johnathan, saw a rabbit and ran ahead to follow it. Jane having spent the larger portion of the week in the company of the children, took a moment to enjoy what she believed would be a temporary silence. She soon learned that no silence would be had. But she could not deny the rustle of the wind through the trees, the chirping of birds, and the distant sound of rolling carriages and market banter provided a more gentle, tranquil music than that which sprung forth from the children. She stopped for a moment and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Here in the park the air was almost fresh and with minimal effort she could pretend she was back home in Hertfordshire. The visit had been lovely, but she missed the country and its lazy pace.

The crunching of leaves told her that one of the boys had returned. Rather than immediately opening her eyes, Jane smiled and said, "I hope I shall hear a second set of footsteps soon, my little one. I know you would not leave your dearest brother alone."

"I would certainly not, if I were lucky enough to have one," an unfamiliar male voice responded. Jane immediately opened her eyes and colored to see a very handsome gentleman in his late twenties standing a few feet away.

"I apologize, sir. I had thought you were…."

Jane did not finish, for her youngest nephew came running up to her. Johnathan nearly knocked her off balance with his fierce hug. As soon as he released her from his bear like grip, he began to speak. "We saw the most amazing thing!" His speech was rapid and laced with excitement, "The bunny hopped into a clearing and there was a whole field of them."

Edward, now a few yards away, called out. "It was not a whole field of bunnies. There were only five. I counted."

Jonathan's face screwed into a scowl as he left Jane's side to confront his brother about what number constituted a whole field. While the boys engaged in this debate, the handsome fellow turned to Jane. "Your younger son shows great spirit taking his elder brother to task like that."

"Oh," Jane blushed, "My young cousin does indeed show courage. He is quite like my elder sister in that regard. But do not believe his older brother will simply back down. They are both willing to defend their perspectives regardless of the importance of the matter." The man, who was named Charles Bingley, smiled upon hearing that the children were this woman's cousins rather than her children.

Just then an elderly servant, who had been sent by Mrs. Gardiner to act as Jane's chaperone during the outing, rounded the bend in the path at a hurried pace. He saw Jane and called out, "There you are, Miss Jane. I lost sight of you when you followed the masters into the woods." The man stopped and bent over with his hands on his knees. Keeping up with two young children was no longer an easy task for the aging and portly man. After catching his breath he erected himself and noticed Mr. Bingley standing in the shadows. Bingley had gone unnoticed at first because Jane and shadows of the trees acted to obscure his presence.

The look that past over the servant's face did not go unnoticed by Bingley. It was a combination of surprise and suspicion. This look reminded Bingley how improper his current position might appear. This lady was known as 'Miss Jane'. This meant she was not married. Yet, here he stood alone with her in a dark and secluded path. He turned to Jane. "I apologize," he said a bit flustered, "I had not meant to disturb you, Miss. I dropped my pocket watch earlier and upon discovering it was missing, I am retracing my steps in hopes of locating it."

Edward stopped arguing with Johnathan and ran over to Mr. Bingley. "Is this the one?" he asked holding his hand out with a watch displayed on his open palm.

Mr. Bingley looked delighted. "It is!" he said as he took the watch and brushed it off. "Thank you young man." Bingley fished a few coins out of his pocket and handed them to the children making them promise they would spend the reward on candy. Then he opened his watch to see if it was still working. Turning to Jane he smiled and said, "11:30. It is working as well as the day I bought it."

Jane turned pale. "11:30? Oh, dear. Boys, quickly. We must get home. We are leaving for Meryton in less than an hour." The boys thanked Mr. Bingley for the money and before he knew what had happened, Mr. Bingley found himself standing alone on the path trying to determine how he would again locate the vision he had just encountered.

Jane closed the book softly and looked out the coach window. The reading and swaying of the coach had done the trick. All those in the carriage had dozed off except for her. Jane thought of her morning encounter and wondered why it had impacted her so. The conversation had been very brief, there had been no introductions, and they did not even live in the same town. Yet, her heart seemed to beat faster at just the thought of the stranger. Wild, improbable scenarios played in her mind. But then she remembered, if by some miracle they should once again both be in London at the same time, it mattered not. She was not yet out. She would not attend any balls or gatherings and they would never again have reason to meet.


	3. Chapter 3

You know... I need to change the last sentence in Chapter 1 to clearify that the entire story will now shift back to two weeks earlier. Thank you all for the input. Getting feedback is so motivating! It seems this is the story that has the most appeal which is great as I have also written more of it than the others. Okay- now please poke me if I am bad about updating. Sometimes I get distracted but I want to be more diligent about finishing this.

Chapter 3

Bingley paced the length of his parlor nervously. "If you had only seen her! It was like she was a goddess. No. An angel."

Darcy reminded himself to maintain a neutral look which was becoming increasingly challenging as he listened to Bingley describe his morning encounter. "And your angel, does she have a name?" He asked.

Bingley's good humor was temporarily breached and a small frown appeared on his face. "Unfortunately, I was only able to gather her Christian name. We were not introduced, but the servant that accompanied her referred to her as Miss Jane."

"Well, I imagine there are only a few thousand Jane's in London," Darcy replied now unable to hide his amusement.

Bingley stopped pacing and glared at his friend who was lounging in a leather arm chair near the fire. "I can see you think this is just another case of infatuation, but I assure you this time was different. There was something about her. I cannot explain what, but I know we are meant to be together."

"Then by all means, pursue her. Maybe a post in the paper will work?" Darcy took a sip of his coffee to hide his smirk.

"I may not have her full name, but I know where I can find her. Before I could take my leave, she said she had to go because she was returning to Meryton."

"Meryton?" Darcy asked. He was very familiar with London but the name sounded foreign to him.

"I have done some asking around and it is a small town not half a day's ride from here."

"I see. That sounds perfect. You live a mere half day's ride apart and know only her first name. Clearly, you are made for one another."

"You may mock me all you wish, Darcy, but I know how I feel. I intend to go to Meryton first thing tomorrow and investigate."

"And if you do find out who she is? What then?"

"Then, provided she isn't already engaged and there are no other strong objections, I shall take whatever means necessary to secure a proper introduction," Bingley said confidently.

Darcy shook his head slightly. "Well best of luck to you." He set his cup down on the side table and stood. He would be taking Georgiana to the theater tonight so he needed to return home.

"Can you come with me?" Bingley asked. The sound of hope and desperation in his voice made Darcy pause. It was very entertaining to watch his friend's antics, especially when they involved the pursuit of a pretty face, but he would need to decline.

"I have business that cannot be postponed," Darcy replied in a half truth. He did have business engagements, but they could easily be delayed. Darcy's reluctance had more to do with Miss Caroline Bingley, Bingley's sister. She had a way of joining her brother whenever Darcy accompanied him. "But write me with an update once you have secured your introduction."

Jane and Lizzy climbed into their bed and both began to speak at the same time. They stopped and giggled. "I am sorry, Jane. I am sure you have wonderful stories of your adventures in London to share. I merely wanted to complain. You go first."

Jane sat up a little and pulled the covers up to her neck. "No, Lizzy. I would not be able to recall any of my stories while I lay here worrying about you. Please, tell me what bothers you."

"It is silly. Nothing new really."

"Had Mama been asking you to change Papa's mind again?" Elizabeth nodded. "You cannot blame yourself. You know there is nothing to be done."

"But Jane, maybe there is. Lydia told me that the officers have taken up a fund to bribe a man to court me. The thought is so humiliating. I am mortified it has come to this. But perhaps I could swallow my my pride and go along with the charade." Jane's eyes softened at her sister's willingness to suffer such shame for her family. "Not for Lydia of course, but for you. I could not live with myself if I ruin your chance for happiness." Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears, and try as she might, she could not prevent them from spilling out onto her cheeks. The sight of her sister's anguish broke Jane's heart. Jane held her in an embrace. Elizabeth's body went slack as the last of her resistance to contain her emotions dissolved. Her body shook and the tears flowed.

"I have no suitors that interest me and even if I had, I could never consider a romance knowing my sister was suffering so much," Jane reassured her. "Lydia should be ashamed of herself! To think she would consider associating with a man that would act so disrespectfully toward her very own sister! I would never forgive a man that could act so dishonorable. Why the fiend who would pay for such a deception is nearly as wretched as the man who would accept such an offer." Jane's earlier desire to tell her sister about her encounter with the mysterious man in the woods completely evaporated. Even though she would never again see him, she could not allow Lizzy to think her heart was lonely. "None of the men here are worthy of you," Jane insisted. "If they choose to believe Mr. Collin's lies and sink to such childish tactics, they are not worthy of any Bennet sister."

A fresh batch of sobs escaped Lizzy's mouth. "But Jane," she blubbered, "It was not only Mr. Collins. There was Mr. Walters, Mr. Wickham, and Mr. Smith…"

"Mr. Walters tripped on a tree root when he tried to run away from you. You did not lay a finger on him. He was just too embarrassed by his cowardliness to confess his injuries were self inflicted. And Mr. Wickham was a vile creature. He deserved that slap and I should think you deserved a metal for chasing him out of town. And Mr. Smith – why you were perfectly kind to him. It is not your fault he happened to disappear after he approached you. You had no control over his fate."

"Yes, but everyone thought I killed him! Children crossed the street when I walk through town. People hated me!" Jane held her sister tight and cursed at the unfairness of the world. What she would give to find a man truly worthy of her sister who understood what an honor it was to spend time with her.

"Well it is very fortunate Mr. Smith was located. It was most inconsiderate of him to disappear like that without giving anyone notice. Although, I suppose we cannot blame him. After all, that was shocking news that caused his hasty departure." Jane reflected on the man a moment more, "It is too bad he met and fell in love with Miss King on his way out of town."

Slowly, Lizzy calmed down and swallowed her sobs. "No, Jane. Do not be sorry he is gone. I would never have been able to love him and am glad he found Miss King. He and her 10,000 pounds should be very happy together."

"Do you think he married her for mercenary purposes," Jane was shocked at the notion.

"I should think so," Lizzy said with a sly smile. "He called on me for less than a pound." Jane looked shocked. "Do not worry, Jane. I did not pay him. Kitty and Lydia did. I merely agreed to be nice to him if he gave me half the money. They do not know that I found out, or that I took some of their pin money." Both girls giggled. "Promise me you will never try to buy my compliance, dear Jane. You know I would do anything for you if you asked."

"Of course I would never do that," Jane swore.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to become so emotional." Lizzy dried her face and tried on a weak smile. "Do you think we can change Papa's mind? Just because I have been hasty in my actions does not mean the rest of you should be punished."

"Papa is very stubborn. But you may still find a suitable match yet."

"Oh Jane! How can you possibly think that? It had been two years and the suitors that arrived just kept getting worse until they ceased all together! And with the knowledge that Mr. Collins marked the beginning of this period, you must know how awful the subsequent options have been."

"Well, one of the pieces of news I bring you from London is of our aunt Gardiner's plan. Next season, she intends to take you back to London with her. She has purchased subscriptions to the balls and will pay for your tickets to social events as well as your attire."

Lizzy was speechless. "That is far too generous."

"Nonsense. Their business is doing exceptionally well, and since their family is engaged in trade while ours in part of the Gentry, she believes our family has the best possibility of marrying into an established and well connected family. Should one of us make an advantageous match, it will help her son's prospects once they grow older."

"But Jane, surely such resources would best be spent on you. I don't plan to marry so her money would be wasted. Even if I could consider matrimony, you would surely secure such a match at the first opportunity while I would be lucky if one of the servants took notice of me."

"Father has made it very clear about his feelings on this matter, and Aunt Gardiner know it. We all think your opposition to marriage is due to the quality of men in Hertfordshire. No one in London knows you. It is a fresh start. You have a mind of your own, and question why your opinions should matter less than a man's, but there is nothing inherently wrong with these things. Aside from these radical view points and your challenge to keep your temper in check, you are a far more eligible woman than I am. You are smarter than anyone else I know, are exceptionally perceptive, and you are very well accomplished."

"My dear Jane, you refuse to see anything but the best in a person. I assure you, I could not attract a suitor if I tried."

Jane bit her lower lip. With hesitation she asked, "Lizzy, is that why you do not wish to marry? Are you afraid you will not be asked?"

Lizzy tilted her head to one side. "It is possible. I had not considered that possibility. I have mostly thought how unpleasant it would be to live by the rules of a husband. Father allows me to be myself, but I do not believe a man would be so accommodating of his wife." Lizzy had spent a good deal of time weighing the prospect of loneliness against the possibility of lost freedom. "I fear if I marry, I will be discouraged from reading about politics and engaging in debates. But now that you have given voice to the possibility that my reluctance could be due to fear of rejection, I cannot deny this fear exists. I do not believe a man who is so kind, intelligent, and supportive to be capable of winning my love would offer a woman with my reputation a second glance. And the thought of offering my heart, only to have it rejected, is too painful to consider."

"I see what you mean. A man would need to be very confident and secure with himself to be comfortable debating you on a regular basis. You could easily out wit a well practiced scholar and many men would feel their position in the family challenged by a wife so capable of out arguing him. But London is so much larger than here. I believe you could find a man your equal, or at least a man who would value your abilities with so many to choose from. Can you consider giving our aunt's plan a chance?"

As much as she tried to suppress it, Lizzy had always harbored a small hope that the man Jane had promised really did exist. "Yes. I can."

Jane looked delighted. "If you promise to go to London with an open mind, you and I will work together on preparing you for this experience over the next several months. I believe you will be married in little over a year's time. Then, Lydia can foolishly throw herself on those silly officers who cannot recognize fact from rumor or quality from finery."

Lizzy smiled. Maybe she could explore avenues she had always considered closed. This could be her new beginning. "Okay. Jane, I will do it. I will embrace the role of a proper lady and once in London, I will scour every last social engagement for at least one suitable gentleman who could make me happy."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Papa?" Elizabeth knocked softly on the door to her father's study. It was early in the morning and most of the household would still be asleep. Mr. Bennet, however, was an earlier riser, and she hoped to have a private discussion without prompting questions and speculation from her mother.

Mr. Bennet set down his book. "Ahhh. Good morning, my dear. Come in." The heavy oak door swung open and Lizzy entered the room. It was the most masculine of all the rooms in the house. It was decorated in rich, dark colors that gave off a warm comforting feeling most of the time but could feel imposing on rare occasion. Although the space had the appearance of disorder, Mr. Bennet could account for the whereabouts of every item within the room. It was filled with information in the form of books, maps, and newspapers. It reminded Lizzy of her father himself.

"Papa, I would like to speak with you about your desire that I enter a courtship."

Mr. Bennet set down the book he had been holding and sighed. "What a shame. I had hoped you had come to discuss the impacts we might expect in light of Perceval's death, but I suppose with Jane having just returned from London after sitting out the season, this topic would again arise."

"I understand your reluctance to rescind your decision, but I hope to gain clarity on the exact terms of your request. You had said that I must, begin a courtship before my sisters may enter society. Since it is not within my control whether or not a gentleman seeks a courtship, might Jane instead be permitted to be out if I agree to participate in a London season?"

"I see word of your Aunt Gardiner's plan has reached your ears. I am glad you are considering it. I do not care for London myself, but I cannot deny that there is sure to be a larger herd of young gentlemen gathered there to attend the maidens looking for a husband."

Elizabeth flushed. Angrily she asked, "How can you accuse me of looking for a husband? It is you who attempts to force one on me."

"If you are not going to London for that purpose, why would I relax my rules for allowing Jane to enter society based on your trip?" Lizzy frowned seeing that she had been tricked by her father. Mr Bennet continued, "Now do not pout, my little tiger. You must learn to hold that temper of yours. As your father, I must endeavor to assist you by offering opportunities to practice."

"Father, please answer my question."

"Ahhhh…. Father is it? You are indeed serious this morning." Mr. Bennet sat up straight and looked into his daughter's dark eyes. "I believe it is fully within your power to determine if a gentleman offers to court you, Elizabeth. My condition guarantees you will behave long enough to get to know a gentleman's character, and it will force you to step away from that artificial mask you wear. A suitor will only offer a courtship once you show him your true self. So no. My original conditions stand."

"And if I accept a courtship, I will be free to break it off immediately thereafter? And Jane will no longer be held hostage?"

"Do not think you can find another fool, like Mr. Collins, play a role for two months until he makes an offer, and then break off the courtship a day later. You must find a man who can gain my approval. I will not give my permission to just any man asking to court my most treasured possession. The man I give my blessing to will be one that can truly make you happy. And since it will take you at least a few months to convince him of your suitability, you will already know his worthiness when he comes to speak to me."

"And what if I do decide to break the arrangement. Will Jane be forced to stop accepting suitors or will she be allowed to remain out?"

"If I believe you have given a man that I have given my blessing to an adequate opportunity to demonstrate his character, morals, and intentions, I will consider your obligation in this matter fulfilled."

Georgiana sat with her hands folded in her lap and her eyes downcast. If this had been insufficient to alert Darcy to his sister's discomfort, the thin, hard line of her mouth left no doubt. "Come, Georgiana, something clearly ails you. Please speak to me. Is it because of Wickham?"

"No," her eyes flashed with intensity as she spat the words from her mouth. "He no longer has any power over me. It is you that has drawn my concern, Darcy." The words had slipped out unexpectedly on the wave of emotion created by her brother's insinuation.

Confusion swept across his visage. "Me? What could I possibly have to do with your coming out?"

"You may not realize it, because I have always made sure to be here to prevent you from discovering it, but Pemberley can be a very lonely place. I do not mean to suggest it is not heaven on Earth. You know I adore it here as much as you do, but when there is no one here to share it with, the vast size will act to emphasize how utterly alone you feel."

Darcy's heart filled with guilt. "I am so sorry, Georgiana. I did not mean to…"

"I do not speak of myself, Fitzwilliam. I have my music and Mrs. Annesley. I mean you. You have always been prone to melancholy and have no hobbies with which to occupy your time, and other than me, you have no one to stand by your side and act as your confident. Yes, you have your business dealings, but these can only provide you with so much distraction. I belong here — by your side."

"Do you mean to say you do not want to enter society because… because you do not wish to leave me alone?" As Darcy spoke the words, he could feel the tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. He blinked furiously to whisk them away.

Georgiana sprung to her feet and threw her arms around her brother's neck. "Oh Fitzwilliam, I could never dream of leaving your side. Not until I know you have opened your heart to love. You need me."

"Yes, Georgiana. I need you very much indeed."

"Mrs. Bennet!" The cheerful, excited voice took Fanny Bennet off guard. She looked across the street to find a woman standing there. She squinted her eyes and was nearly certain it was Lady Emma Lucas who had called out to her. Had she worn her spectacles, the matter would already be settled, but Fanny would rather drink scalding water than wear those terrible things in public. A few paces more and she could confirm to was Emma and not Mrs. Wells.

"Oh, goodness. How wonderful to see you again," she said as she scurried closer to the figure. "Jane arrived home yesterday, so I am picking out the best cut of meat. As I always say, if I want to make sure it's done right, I should just do it myself." Ahh, there. She had crossed the road and covered over half the distance between herself and the source of the greeting. The figure was now in focus and she could say definitively it was Lady Lucas. "And what brings you to town, Emma?"

"I was on my way to the post but am ever so glad I ran into you. I heard the most interesting news." Mrs. Bennet eyes lit up with excitement. "It seems there is a young bachelor in town considering letting the Netherfield estate. Well of course I looked into the man, because as you know, my Charlotte had not yet settled on a husband." Fanny suppressed a snicker. Although her nights were filled with terrible visions of Elizabeth aged and alone, Fanny knew that Charlotte Lucas's prospects for marriage made her daughter's position appear enviable. But Mrs. Lucas's words provided adequate distraction from thoughts of Lizzy or Charlotte. In fact, they sparked a hope in Mrs. Bennet which had long lay dormant. A new, unsuspecting man in town might be Lizzy's chance. "And it turns out," Lady Lucas continued, "He is not only young and well off but also is rather handsome."

Mrs. Bennet's heart sank. A wealthy, young, handsome man would not do. An older, portly bachelor… or better yet, widower… would be ideal, but a handsome man? No. There would be far too much competition. He would be sure to hear of Lizzy's reputation. "I am sure he will find Charlotte very charming," Mrs. Bennet said charitably. She made a mental note to add an elder, portly widower to her list of items included in her daily prayers.

Lady Lucas's eyes grew wide, "But that is why I needed to speak with you, Fanny." She leaned in close and almost whispered, "The locals say he was asking after your Jane. They say he already seems smitten."

"Jane? But how could he have seen Jane? She only arrive back from London a day and a half ago."

"Maybe he caught a glimpse of her walking somewhere? I cannot say how he knows of her, but he asked after a girl named Jane who fits your daughter's description perfectly. At the post office, I overheard that Mrs. Ellis had said when the man heard Jane was not yet attached, he practically glowed."

Fanny thanked Emma for the news and the two parted. In her pondering, Mrs. Bennet nearly forgot to stop by the butcher to select the meat for dinner. After stopping by the butcher, she hurried to the Inn. A small tavern occupied the first floor of the Inn. The tavern mainly sold beer and sprits but Mrs. Ellis had insisted on adding food, which prepared herself, to the menu. Fanny was certain the woman had never heard of the word 'spice' in all her life. The Ellis's were Catholic and Mrs. Bennet felt that they had added food services at their establishment in an effort to provide unsuspecting patrons training for purgatory. But today, Fanny too would risk taking a meal here. Mrs. Ellis may be England's worst cook, but she was Meryton's best gossip.

When Mrs. Bennet walked into the tavern, a small bell carefully placed just above the door rung. Mr. Ellis looked up from the bar. He had been expecting her. Many times Mr. Ellis had considered reining in his wife's gossip, but it certainly did have a way of driving customers into his tavern. "What can I do for you, Mrs. Bennet?"

"Well I just could not resist your wife's fine cooking, Sir."

"I apologize, but she is off visiting her sister and will not be back until this afternoon."

Mrs. Bennet felt a mix of emotions. Her stomach rejoiced but her mind felt stymied. She would make her best effort and pray. "What a shame. I was in town here and had a craving for eggs. But being that it is Wednesday, there are no eggs to be had at Longbourn."

Mr. Ellis sighed internally. "It is Tuesday today, Ma'am."

"Is it? Well how fortuitous for me. Each Wednesday we send all of our unused eggs off to the Millers. My dear Jane takes them there herself at 8:00 sharp, every Wednesday morning. But as today is Tuesday, they have not yet gone. I shall be able to have some at home."

Mr. Ellis began wiping down the bar. "Well, I will let my wife know you came by."

"Oh, thank you. I will be off then." Fanny took a few steps toward the door and stopped. She turned back toward the bar and gave Mr. Ellis a look of indecision. "Maybe I should take the path near the creek home. I would normally take the main road of course, but since Jane always takes the path near the creek on her way to the Millers, if I go that route, I can check to see if the path is in good repair. Leaving so early in the morning, she might not see any new divots."

Mr. Ellis said, "I have been on that route myself recently. I am sure your daughter will find the route just as you anticipate it to be. Take the main road home, Mrs. Bennet."

Mrs. Bennet thanked him and Mr. Ellis made a mental note to give his wife the message Mrs. Bennet wanted delivered.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ha ha... Thank you all for the reviews and for following this story. It is very motivational to continue. I got one review that took issue with the story premise, which was honestly what I thought would be the reaction of the majority of those stumbling upon this story. But I won't be defending Sheakspear's plot or the choice to fit the P&P character's into that mold. Mainly I am just glad that a few readers are able to find enjoyment in a story that does bend our beloved charcters' personalities to an extreme.

Chapter 5

When Mrs. Bennet arrived back at Longbourn she hurried into the kitchen. "Mrs. Mead, I…" she looked around the kitchen. There was no Mrs. Mead to be found. She hurried to the parlor. "Lizzy, where is Mrs. Mead?"

"She is upstairs, helping Jane with her hair."

"Perfect," she said as she fled the room in the direction of the stairs. As she entered Jane and Lizzy's bedroom, she first addressed the maid of all work. "Mrs. Mead, do we have any eggs?"

The maid, a woman in her early thirties looked up at her Mistress. Her mouth was holding several hairpins while one hand held a lock of Jane's hair in a very complicated pattern and the second hand attempted to secure this lock into place using the pins. Mrs. Mead shook her head. Any attempting to provide a verbal response would cause all the pins to be scattered about the floor.

"Well you will need to go into town this afternoon and secure some. A dozen will do. And tomorrow, Jane, you must bring the eggs to the Millers. It is our Christian duty to help our neighbors, after all. You will leave here at 8:00 and I would like you to take the route near the creek."

Lizzy, who had followed her mother upstairs now made her presence known. "I enjoy the outdoors more than Jane. I can take the eggs to the Millers."

"Oh. No. Tomorrow, I will be giving you a lesson in painting, Lizzy. We start at 8:00 sharp." Lizzy and Jane exchanged looks of utter confusion, but Lizzy, who did not care for painting in the least, decided that she would refrain from further questions or offers for the moment. She did not know what game her mother was playing but she the fear further punishment was sufficient to prevent her from again being vocal.

The following morning when Jane left the house, the Earth was still wrapped in its blanket of fog. Jane reflected that much like herself, it had not fully awoken itself. It was for these reasons Jane did not immediately notice the man until he spoke the words, "Pardon me, Miss".

When Jane turned toward the voice her mind went fuzzy. The fog had obscured his features but she was certain he looked like the man she had last encountered unexpectedly while walking along a secluded, wooded path. Am I dreaming? she thought.

The man continued speaking but Jane could not make out what he had been saying. Instead she was too busy trying to understand how the man she had been thinking about, the man from the park in London, now stood facing her. She felt a little dizzy, and the man must have seen she was in danger of fainting, for he took a firm grasp of her arm to steady her.

After a moment the color returned to Jane's face and convinced she was not imagining things, Jane addressed the stranger. "Sir, I believe we met in London on a path such as this. How is it that we are repeating this encounter a second time here in Meryton?"

"It is rather a coincidence, is it not," the handsome man said smiling at her. "I can only account for my own reason for being here. I am in the market for a country estate and heard of a property, named Netherfield, here in Meryton. I believe it might suit my needs so I came here a few days prior to get a feel for the community and look more closely at the property. What is it that has brought you to this charming town?" Bingley asked knowing the answer full well.

"I have lived here my entire life, Sir. In fact, Netherfield is a mere five miles from my own home."

"Is that so?" Mr. Bingley noticed the basket on Jane's arm. "I see you must be going into town which is where I am heading myself. I do not mean to be impertinent but may I walk with you? I would like to hear your thoughts on the region before I decide if the property is right for me."

"I am not going into town, but you may accompany me until I take the road that goes to the left in about a mile." Mr. Bingley smiled and offered to carry her basket. Jane handed it to him and continued, "I do not know that I will be able to provide you with any valuable insights, but I will happily answer your questions about our community to the best of my ability."

"I appreciate it. My name, by the way, is Mr. Charles Bingley."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Bingley. My name is Miss Jane Bennet."

The meeting was the first of many. Jane quickly began to suspect the meetings were no mere coincidence. The afternoon after that initial encounter, Mr. Bingley signed the lease for Netherfield and came to formerly introduce himself to her father. Of course she had been cloistered away with the rest of her sisters upstairs, but she believed she may have played a role in his expeditious calls to his new neighbors. This suspicion was confirmed the following week when her mother, who had suddenly grown very generous with her charity, again insisted Jane deliver eggs to the Millers.

Once again, Jane walked to the Millers with a basket of eggs on her arm. She had made it only a few yards onto the path when the kind voice of Mr. Bingley greeted her.

"Good morning, Miss Jane."

"Mr. Bingley, what brings you out again so early this morning?"

"If you do not know the answers to that, I would be rather injured. I thought waiting for you so near Longbourn would make it rather obvious it is you who brings me out so early. I hope you do not feel I am being too forward, and I certainly do not wish to damage your reputation, but I so enjoyed our talk last week I could not resist another opportunity to see you."

Jane stared at him blankly. "I am flattered beyond measure. I too enjoy your company, but it is my father's desire I not yet accept suitors." Bingley was, for once, rendered mute. "My father wishes that my elder sister first secure a courtship before any of his other daughters enter the fray."

"May I still walk with you on your way to deliver those eggs?" Bingley asked, uncertain how to approach this new challenge.

Jane considered the circumstances. It was morning and they were on a public road. "Yes, but let us take the Elder Park Road. It is more frequented and visible. No one could misconstrue our walk on that path." Jane did not mention it was also a much longer path, which would provide for further opportunity for discussion.


	6. Chapter 7

After posting this story for sale, the retail Gods slapped my wrist for leaving it posted here in its entirity here. It is available for sale (and is profesionally edited) under the title "The Taming of Elizabeth: A Pride and Prejudice Variation." Author: Cinnamon Worth.


End file.
